


Rebirth

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 1920s, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Bisexual Han Solo, F/M, Luke & Leia not separated at birth, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egypt. A Mummy. Reincarnation? </p><p>Luke and Leia Skywalker’s life will never be the same again after finding the lost map to the famed City of the Dead. With the help of Han Solo, the three set out on the adventure of a lifetime, fighting an ancient mummy, preventing the end of the world, and maybe falling in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I'm so happy to finally share this fic ever since I made the AU photoset ( which I still can't believe how popular that got!)
> 
> I would like to give a big shout out to my lovely beta reader Sarah for offering to help me out with this. You've been so helpful. Thank so much!
> 
> Now this fic wouldn't even be possible if it wasn't for Rie. Thank you for letting me scream at you about this AU since before I even made the photoset and getting excited with me over it. You've been amazing at helping me work through all the plot details and figuring this story out. And thank you so much for the title as well.
> 
> And I want to give a shout out to my friend Nelson for helping me as well with bouncing ideas around and reassuring me this doesn't suck.
> 
> This fic was inspired by my set [here](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/139917302791/skysolo-au-the-mummy-the-legend-you-know-the) and by Rie's gifset [here](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/post/140055653027/skysolo-au-the-mummy-inspired-by-this-au).

**Thebes - 1290 B.C.**

 

Amenai, High Priest for the Pharaoh Imenand I, sat on the cold floor of the throne room, cradling his dying son Akhet-Ka in his arms. He felt his body tremble has held him as he struggled to breath.

The young man looked up at him, trying to form his last words. “Father… I—”

Amenai gently shushed him, caressing his cheek. “It’s okay, my son,” he said, brushing the hair out of his face.

Akhet-ka’s lips trembled as he gazed at his father. It was only a moment later that the light left his blue eyes.

Amenai was quiet for a moment as he gazed down at his son. The realization began to set in that his son was gone. He slowly turned to face the Pharaoh, who had been watching him the whole time.

“Your son brought this upon himself,” said the Pharaoh, turning away from him, no longer interested in the matter.

Amenai narrowed his eyes as his rage took over. He laid Akhet-Ka onto the floor and stood up, walking toward the other man. He didn’t say anything as he reached forward and grabbed the sword that was sheathed at Imenand’s side.

Imenand turned to face him, giving him a confused look. “Amenai, what are you doing?”

Without a second thought, Amenai thrust the sword into Imenand’s belly. “That is for my son.”

The Pharaoh cried out for his guards that were on the other side of the door, too far away to help now.

Amenai pulled the sword from his body and stabbed him again as the doors opened. Imenand sank to his knees before falling to the floor as the guards rushed in. He dropped the sword to the floor and he turned to face them. He didn’t struggle against the guards as they grabbed ahold of him.

Amenai took one last look at his son as he was forced out of the room, a plan already forming in his mind.

 

It was the dead of night as a group of chariots and men on horseback raced across the desert. Amenai was in the lead chariot, pulling a cart behind him.

He glanced behind them every few minutes to make sure they were not being followed. He knew sooner or later the Medjai would figure out where he was going and come after him. They weren’t going to let the pharaoh slayer escape his punishment.

Hamunaptra, his destination, soon appeared ahead of him in the sand. Amenai cracked his whip, urging the horses to move faster. The closer they came to the city, the closer he was to having his son back.

Before long, the group entered the City of the Dead. Amenai pulled his horses to a stop, signaling to his priests to halt. He stepped down from the chariot and walked to the cart. He picked up the wrapped up corpse of Akhet-Ka and instructed the priests to carry the case behind him.

Quickly, Amenai led the way to the sacred chamber underneath the city where the resurrection ritual would be performed. The air was stale as they descend the stairs underground. The other priests began preparing the area as Amenai tended to Akhet-ka’s body, laying it on the altar and removed the cloth he was wrapped in. He was glad they were quick enough to recover his body before the mummification process was completed. He then carefully took the jars that held his removed organs from the case and placed them around the body.

Everything was ready. One of the priests approached Amenai and held out the black stone book to him. He smiled as he gazed down at it. With the Book of the Dead, he held the power to defy the gods and resurrect his beloved son. He didn’t care if it cursed his life in the process.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a circular box. He twisted the top of it, causing it to spring open, and placed it in the book’s lock. He twisted the box now key and unlocked the book. He closed the key and put it back in his robes, before taking the book into his own hands. It was heavy in his hands as he turned back to the altar. There was no going back now.

The room soon filled with chanting by the other priests as Amenai read from the book. The air began to stir within the room, causing the torches to flicker. This was an encouraging sign the ritual was working and pushed Amenai to finish.

The pool of water in front of the altar began to shift and the soul of Akhet-Ka rose from it. It glided across the room, searching for its body. As it entered its body, Akhet-ka’s eyes opened and looked up at his father.

Amenai set the book down and picked up the sacred dagger, raising it above his head to seal the soul back to its body. But before he could do so to complete the ritual, the Medjai stormed the room.

Two grabbed a hold of Amenai, halting his hand in midair, while the others went after the other priests.

Amenai fought against their hold but it was too late. The few moments he had to complete the ritual were over. The soul began to leave the body to return to the realm of the dead and glided back to the pool of water, causing the body to once again return to its still form.

For a second time, Amenai saw his son’s lifeless eyes gaze up at him. He let the dagger fall to the floor and allowed the Medjai to drag him away. Regardless of what they were about to do to him, Amenai would find a way to resurrect Akhet-Ka.

 

* * *

 

 

**Cairo - 1925**

 

It started out as a quiet and uneventful day around Cairo’s Museum of Antiquities. Luke Skywalker busied himself shelving the books in the library, as he spend a majority of his time. He was trying to keep his mind off the fact he had been rejected again by the Bembridge Scholars. At this rate, he didn’t think he was ever going to be accepted.

“Is everything alright there, Mr. Skywalker?”

The voice startled Luke and caused him to nearly drop a book as he did not hear Yoda approach. Despite walking with a cane, the old man was good at sneaking up on someone. He spun around to see the short, old head curator before him. “Yes, everything is alright. Why do you ask?” he said, readjusting the books in his hands.

“You’re being rough with my books as you slam them onto the shelves. Some of these texts are old and irreplaceable. Try to be more careful,” Yoda said.

Luke felt his face heat up from embarrassment. He hadn’t realized he’d been doing that. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be more careful and aware of my actions.”

Yoda nodded but continued to stare at Luke. “Is there something you’d like to talk about?” he asked, leaning against his cane.

Luke sighed, his shoulders sagging. “I received a letter this morning regarding my Bembridge application. I was rejected again.”

“I see. What was their reason?”

“I need more field experience,” Luke said, turning to place a book back on the shelf. He wasn’t in the mood to have this conversation right now.

“Then take some time away from the library and go on a dig,” Yoda offered. “We can work something out to accommodate you.”

“I’ve been trying to find a way but – ”

“No,” Yoda interjected, cutting him off. “Do or do not. There is no try. If this position is what you want, you will find a way to achieve it.”

Luke nodded but remained silent. The curator always offered him advice like this from time to time and Luke found out from experience it was best to accept it and not argue with him.

Without another word, Yoda turned and walked away.

 

Once he was finished with the books, Luke left the library and ventured into the artifact room in hopes of finding a place to be alone. He found it the room relaxing when it was empty, being the only one surrounded by all the Egyptian artifacts. When he entered the room, he heard a noise.

“Hello, is somewhere there?” he called out.

The room was silent as he walked further into the room. In the darkened room, he couldn’t see anyone but he had the feeling someone was in the room with him.

“Biggs, is that you?” he said, when he heard footsteps to his left.

He walked toward the noise, stepping up close to the open sarcophagus when someone jumped up from behind it on the opposite side. He screamed, taking a couple of steps back, before realizing it was only his twin sister.

“Leia, what were you thinking?” he asked in indignation.

Leia laughed as she walked around the sarcophagus toward her brother. “I’m sorry, Luke, but you looked like you needed a bit of cheering up.”

“By scaring me? Nice choice, Leia,” Luke said, crossing his arms.

“Least I didn’t hide in that thing and scary with you the mummy,” she said, gesturing to the sarcophagus.

Luke rolled his eyes. “You have more respect for the dead than to do something like that.”

Leia nodded. “You’re right, but it was still an idea.”

“Well, you’re too short to climb into it anyway,” Luke said with a smirk. He enjoyed teasing his sister about her height even though she was fully capable of taking on men twice her size in a fight.

That comment earned him a punch to the arm. “Oh hush. So, what’s bothering you?” she asked, her expression turning from playfulness to concern.

Luke sighed. “I just found out the Bembridge Scholars rejected my application _again._ ”

“Oh, Luke, I’m so sorry,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. “I was sure they would accept you this time. What was their reason?”

“They say I still don’t have enough field experience. I don’t know what else I can do at this point,” Luke said, defeated.

Leia was quiet for a moment as she reached into her bag and pulled something out. She unwrapped it from the handkerchief and held it in her hand. “Well, I have something that might cheer you up.” She held up her hand to show Luke a small, circular item.

Luke took immediate interest in the item and picked it up out her hand. “Where did you get this?” he asked, turning it over in his hands.

“From the dig I was recenty on in Thebes.”

“You stole it from the dig? That’s pretty bold,” said Luke, eyeing his sister.

“Don’t give me that look. This is the first time I’ve done something like this. There was just something about it when I found it. I can’t explain it but it called to me. I couldn’t just turn it in.” Leia looked at the item in his hand. “What do you suppose it could be? I can’t figure it out.”

Luke looked back at the item and stared at the hieroglyphics that were carved into it. He’d never seen anything like this item before in his life but at the same time, it seemed familiar. “I’m not sure. Maybe I could do some research and see what I can turn up,” he replied, not looking up from it.

“I hope it’s something special,” Leia said.

As he looked it over, an odd sensation ran through his body. A strange memory came to mind of his father opening a similar box by twisting the top of it. He didn’t know where this memory came from or why because his father did _not_ look anything like the man he saw, but there was something familiar about him. He decided to give it a try.  

Luke was quiet as he flipped it over and twisted the top of the box. It sprang upon to the twins’ surprise, revealing a folded piece of golden papyrus. In his excitement, Luke forgot all about the strange memory. He carefully pulled it out, handing the puzzle box back to Leia to hold, and unfolded the papyrus. It was a map.

“Leia, I think you found something quite special.”

 

After consulting various texts, Luke and Leia went to see Yoda in his office.

Yoda was a strange, old little man that looked like he was nine hundred years old but still continued to work for some unknown reason to the twins. Yoda sat at his desk, looking at the puzzle box through a jeweler’s eyepiece as he held it in front of his face. Leia was sitting in the chair in front of his desk while Luke as standing next to him.

“See the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Imenand the First, I'm sure of it,” Luke said, trying to contain his excitement.

“Perhaps,” Yoda said. He didn’t seem to share the blonde’s excitement.

“Imenand I? The last Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom? You didn’t say it was from him,” Leia said, in interest, leaning closer toward the desk.

Luke nodded. “He was the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all,” he confirmed.

Yoda set down the box and looked down at the map that was laying on his desk.

“I've already dated it, this map is almost three thousand years old. And the hieratic over here...” Luke leaned over the desk to point it out on the map and paused, taking a deep breath. “It’s Hamunaptra.”

Yoda froze for a moment but then recovered that went unnoticed by the twins in their excitement.

“Wait, _the_ Hamunaptra?” she asked.

Luke grinned and answered, “Yes, the City of the Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt.”

Leia jumped out of her seat and rested her hands on the desk, looking directly at Luke. “Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On the pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes.”

Luke nodded along to everything Leia said. “All we know is that the city mysteriously vanished three thousand years ago,” he said.

“A myth, Hamunaptra is,” Yoda said. “Besides, we are scholars, not treasure hunters.”

“Yes, yes, I know they say it is a cursed city guarded by a mummy and all that. But this proves it exists!” Luke argued, throwing his in the air. “Can you imagine what it do to the academic community if we able to find it?”

“What about all of the artifacts we’d find? It’s not just about the supposed treasure,” Leia added.

“No, you will not be going,” Yoda snapped, losing his calm tone.

The twins looked at Yoda, shocked by his tone. It wasn’t often he spoke to them like this.

“But what if we were to find the Book of Amun-Ra? The Bembridge Scholars believe Hamunaptra to be the location of it. They would have to accept me if I were able to find it. That would be some field experience right there!” Luke rambled in his excitement. This could finally be his chance.

Luke and Leia’s delight was obvious and got the best of them as they did not see Yoda pick up the map. He moved the map slightly to the side, allowing for the candle’s flame to lick the corner of the map.

“As the Americans would say: it's all fairy tales and hokum,” Yoda said. He held the map in place as the flames began to spread across the map. “Oh my goodness,” the old man cried in faux surprise.

He dropped it on the floor in front of his desk, in what must have been an accident. Leia jumped to the floor as Luke scrambled around the desk, dropping to his knees next to her. The map was quickly being eaten by the flames, taking it with it the only way to the city. Neither were concerned with being burned by the flames as they patted them out. By the time they put out the fire, the left half of it was gone. The map was useless.

Luke and Leia looked at each, disheartened, as Yoda looked down at them.

“Well, what a shame,” he said, although there was no sincerity in his voice. “It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one has ever found it while most have never returned.”

Leia rose from the floor, turning around to face Yoda. She only ever had respect for the old man but that didn’t matter as she felt her blood boil. “You burned my map,” she said with clenched teeth.

Yoda wasn’t bothered by her statement. “I'm sure it was a fake, anyway,” he said, shrugging. He shifted his gaze to Luke, giving him a disappointed look. “I'm surprised at you, Mr. Skywalker, to be so easily fooled. Just forget about ever finding this.”

Luke dropped his gaze, unable to look at Yoda with his disapproving expression. He knew the map wasn’t a fake. That was the first thing he checked for and he was certain it was real.

Yoda reached for the puzzle box on his desk but Leia was quick to grab it first, giving him a suspicious look.

She took it from the desk and dropped the puzzle box back into her bag. She knew there was something more to this box and she wasn’t about to let Yoda keep it. “Come on, Luke,” she said, turning away from the desk. “We’re not going to get any help here.”

Luke looked at what was left of the map in his hand. He felt like his dream of becoming a Bembridge scholar had burned away just like the map. He followed Leia out of the room, glancing back over his shoulder to see Yoda watching them, a suspicious look in his eye. It was that look that made Luke feel a small flicker of hope this wasn’t over yet.

 

 

From there, the twins found themselves sitting at the bar of the local establishment. Leia threw back her drink as Luke sat there with his face in this hands.

“What are we going to do, Leia? I can’t just forget about this like Yoda said to do. I know now that map is real and so is Hamunaptra,” he said, dropping his hands and picking up his glass.

“We still have half of it,” she said.

“Yes, but it’s not enough. We can’t get there with that alone.”

“We still have the puzzle box. Maybe there’s something on it that can help us,” Leia suggested, trying to find some way to help their situation. She wanted to find the fabled city as much as her brother. She hadn’t mentioned it to Luke yet but during her dig in Thebes, Leia had vivid dreams of going to or being in Hamunaptra. They felt too real to be dreams but it was impossible for her to have visited the city, right? She had to figure out what was going on and she felt like finding the city was the only way.

“You say you’re looking for Hamunaptra?” the barman said, leaning across the bar from them.

Luke sat up straight on the stool as the twins looked at him cautiously.

“What do you know about it?” Leia asked.

“I don’t know anything about it but there’s someone I know who _claims_ to have been there,” the barman answered.

Leia raised an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically, as Luke eagerly leaned forward. “Who is it?” Luke asked.

The barman looked around Luke and pointed across the room. “The man over there in the corner. His name is Solo. I think he can help you with what you need.”

The twins turned at the same time to look at the man. They couldn’t make him out very well from the distance.

The barman had already moved on to another patron before they could ask him anymore questions.

Luke glanced at Leia. “What should we do? I think should give it a try.”

Leia didn’t look convinced. “He’s probably some drunk who talks a big game. We don’t know him and I don’t trust the barman either. He could be working this guy and preying upon gullible people.”

“Hey, I’m not gullible,” Luke said, frowning. “But this could be the chance we need. It wouldn’t hurt us to go over and talk to him.”

Leia thought it over for a moment but sliding off her stool. “Fine, but if I think it’s a waste of time, we’re out of here.”

Luke slid off his stool too, allowing the poncho to fall back over his torso. “Deal.”

 

The twins made their way across the crowded bar to the corner table where Solo was reportedly seated. As they approached, they were able to get a better view of him. He had brown hair and tanned skin, from spending time in the desert sun. He was dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to this elbows and the top couple of buttons undone, revealing a peek of chest chair that Luke was absolutely not staring at, and a black vest over it. He looked few years older than them but they couldn’t determine his actual age.

“I don’t know what the barman told you but I can’t help you,” Solo said, not glancing up from his glass as the twins stopped in front of this table.

Luke’s mouth hung open for a moment, thrown off from what he was about to say. “How do you know he sent us over here?” he asked instead, regaining his senses.

Solo smirked as he glanced up at him. “It was pretty obvious when you two looked my way when he was talking to you, kid. But like I said, I can’t help you.”

“You haven’t even heard what we were going to ask you,” Luke said. He didn’t care how whiney he sounded even though he probably should have.

“Because I have my own matters to attend to and don’t have time for yours.”

Leia rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. “Come on, Luke. I knew this would be a waste of time.” She put her hand on his arm to pull him away but Luke wouldn’t budge.

“Just a second,” he said, looking at her before turning back to Solo. “Can you at least tell us what you know about Hamunaptra?” He knew he told Leia they’d leave if she think it was worth it but he couldn’t walk away just yet.

“Shhh,” Solo said, glancing around to make sure no one was listening to them. His smirk vanished and he slowly set his glass down, leaning against the table. “Why do you want know about that city?”

Luke couldn’t help but smile. He knew he had him now and he had the information they needed.

“Because we found a map to it and we need someone to take us there. We were told you’ve been there,” Leia answered.

Solo looked at her, brow furrowing. “I’ve never heard of there being a map to it. That’s why it’s called The Lost City. If you have a map, why do you need me?”

“That’s because the map was lost but I found it. How were you able to find it?” Leia said, crossing her arms against her chest, and avoided his question.

“That’s my business. But I’m going to ask again, if you have a map then why do you need me?”

Luke and Leia glanced at each other before Luke answered, “Half of it was burned.”

“I see.” Solo leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the table. “And so you two want me to take you there?”

Luke nodded.

Solo laughed. “Let me guess, you two want to go and see if you can find The City of the Dead and all its treasure? Become rich and famous?”

“We’re not after the treasure. We’re merely archaeologists who want to find the city,” answered Leia.

“How noble. Look, I promised myself I’d never return to that place. I lost a lot of good men out there because of it. Nothing is worth going back there.”

Leia sighed. She could tell they were getting nowhere. “We’ve wasted enough time with him, Luke. Let’s just go. We can get there on our own.”

“With half a map? Good luck with that,” Solo joked.

Leia glared at him, opening her mouth to reply, when Luke cut her off.

“We can pay you if that’s what you want,” Luke said, getting both to look at him.

Leia didn’t look happy but Luke kept his gaze on Solo, who was quiet.

“How much are we talking?” he eventually asked.

“We can pay you one hundred pounds now and you can have thirty percent of the profits from what we find after we’ve returned. That’s not a bad deal.” Luke didn’t approve of the sale of these ancient artifacts but he’d say whatever it took to get Solo to agree.

“I’ll be the one deciding if it’s a good deal or not. Let’s say three hundred now and five hundred when we’re done. I know there’s nothing of value in Hamunaptra so I’m making sure I actually get paid for this little adventure,” Han said, crossing his arms against his chest.

“We’ll do two fifty now and the rest later. That’s our final offer,” Leia said. She wasn’t going to stand here and argue money with the man all night.

Solo glanced from one to the other. He could use more money to take care of his current business but it was clear to him they were going to try and get to Hamunaptra with or without him. Even though he loathed to admit it, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to them. He wasn’t that heartless.

“Alright, deal. I will take you there but we’re doing this on my terms, you got that?” Solo said, giving them a stern look. The twins nodded. “Have a seat.”

They each took a chair in front of him and waited for him to speak.

“First, you get me the two hundred and fifty pounds as soon as you can and bring it back here to me today. Then, we’ll meet at the docks the day after tomorrow to head north. Do not tell anyone where you’re going. We don’t need anyone following after us and getting in our way. While on this trip, you listen and do everything I say or you run the risk of getting yourself or all of us killed. I’m not having that happen. Once we’re there, you get what you came for and we leave. This isn’t some vacation we’re going on. Got all of that?”

“Yes,” Luke said first.

Leia was hesitant. She glanced at Luke and saw how badly he wanted this, before agreeing.

Solo held out his hand for them to shake on the agreement. Luke eagerly shook his hand, while Leia was more reluctant. She wiped her hand off on her pants afterwards.

“I didn’t catch your names,” he said once that was done.

“I’m Luke Skywalker and this is Leia.”

“And your first name is?” Leia asked inquisitively, eyebrow arched as if to make clear she did not trust the man.

“Han. Now, go and get the money. I’ll be waiting right here.”

Leia was the first to rise and headed straight for the door, regardless of whether Luke was right behind her or not. Luke gave Han one last look over before chasing after her.

After exiting the bar, Leia came to a sudden stop. She smacked Luke on the arm and said, “Why did you say we would pay him? We don’t have that kind of money!” She ignored the looks passersby were giving her.

Luke looked at her sheepishly as he rubbed his arm. “I thought money would get him to agree. It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yes but that still doesn’t change the fact that we don’t have that amount to pay him right now. Do you have some buried treasure I don’t know about?”

“I do have a little saved up and some items I can sell to at least cover the first payment. Maybe by the time we get there, he’ll forget about it.”

Leia shook her head. “I highly doubt that. But let’s get a move on. We don’t want him to think we’re skipping out on the deal.”

 

Han remained seated at his table in the corner for a few minutes, waiting for Skywalkers to return. He finished his drink and rose from the table, glass in hand, to get another from the bar.

He didn’t get far from the table before a man stepped in his way.

“Going somewhere, Solo?”

“Greedo, I was coming to meet you later. Tell Jabba I have his money for him,” Han said, stepping back from him.

Greedo gestured for Han to sit back down. Han hesitated for moment, causing Greedo to flash the gun he had on his hip.

Han stared at Greedo for a moment before he sat back down, Greedo doing the same across from him. “Let’s see the money then.”

“I don’t have it with me now but I will. I’ll pay Jabba back some now and the rest soon,” Han said, hoping Greedo would take that and leave.

“After you get back from your trip to Hamunaptra?” Greedo said with a smirk. When Han didn’t respond, Greedo continued. “I overheard your friends talking about it. You should really be more careful, Han. You don’t know who could have overheard you.”

Han’s jaw clenched as he tried to remain calm. “Yes, I’m taking them there and I will get enough money to pay Jabba back from it, happy?” Han said, leaning toward on the table. This was all he needed, he thought.

Greedo was quiet for a moment. “I’ll be joining you on this trip. Jabba doesn’t want you out of my sight until I have his money from you.”

Han swore under his breath. This was worst case scenario. His hand went to his hip where his gun was and gripped the handle, ready to draw. He didn’t want to shot him in such a crowded, public place but he was ready. If he shot him now, he’d be able to get away from Jabba for a little bit before he was able to send someone else after him.

“I’m not going to skip town on Jabba. You can trust me,” Han said.

Greedo snorted, not convinced. “Jabba is losing patience with you, Solo. First you lost his shipment – ”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Han said, pointing a finger at the other man. “It’s not like I asked to be stopped and searched.”

“Regardless, you still lost the items and Jabba needs to be compensated for it.”

“And that’s what I’m _trying_ to do. Let me go out with these two kids and I’ll get the money.”

“Not without me.”

Han gripped his gun tighter, ready to pull it on him, when he saw Luke and Leia step back into the bar. They returned quicker than he anticipated. He loosened his grip. As much as he wanted to shot Greedo, he didn’t want to do it in front of them. Might make this trip a little awkward.

He threw his free hand in the air to gesture for them to stay where they were. “Excuse me, Greedo. I’m getting part of the money now.”

Han didn’t wait for the other man to respond as he rose from the chair and walked toward the Skywalkers, who were waiting for him by the door.

“Let’s talk outside,” he said, motioning for them to walk back to the door.

Leia looked over at the table with Greedo then backed to Han. “Who’s that?” she asked, brows furrowed. She didn’t like the look of the other man.

“No one to be concerned about. Just a business partner,” Han said, continuing to usher them back out the door.

Leia wasn’t pleased but did as he said while Luke was oblivious.

Once outside, Han looked between them. “Do you have the money?” he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Leia reached in her bag and pulled out an envelope. “Here you go, just like we promised.” She regrettably handed it over to him.

Han opened it and did a quick count of the money, just to make sure it was all there. It was. “Thank you,” he said, tucking it inside his vest.

“What time are we meeting at the docks? You never told,” Luke said.

“We’ll meet at seven A.M. I know there is always a boat leaving at that time on Wednesdays. The sooner we leave, the better,” Han replied.

Luke nodded. “We’ll meet you then.”

Han simply nodded and went back into the bar without another word to them.

“How rude,” Leia said, crossing her arms.

 

Back inside, Han returned to his table. He pulled the envelope from his vest and slapped it on the table.

“Take this to Jabba to show I mean to pay him back,” Han said.

Greedo picked up the envelope and looked inside. “It’s something at least. I’ll take it to him and I’ll see you at the docks in two days.”

“Meet us there at nine. There’s a boat leaving then.”

“Don’t leave without me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Han said with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter!!! I'm sorry this one is a couple of months late. I've been a bit tied up with other fics and some real life problems. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my awesome beta for still taking the time to look over this and help me out. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> All comments and kudos are much appreciated <333

The twins made their way to the Giza Port as Solo had instructed them. Luke was brimming with excitement while Leia didn’t seem to share his enthusiasm.

“I just don’t trust him. He seems like a complete scoundrel,” she said as they waited on the docks. They had already been waiting fifteen minutes for him to arrive and they still hadn’t seen him anywhere.

“Scoundrel? You wouldn’t be talking about me?” Han said, stopping right behind Luke.

Luke and Leia turned to face him. Luke blurted out “No” while Leia said “Yes.” Luke shot his sister an exasperated look but she plainly didn’t care.

Han brushed it off, not caring either. “We ready to go?” he asked, hoisting his bag up and over his shoulder. He was ready to get on the boat and this whole thing over with.

“We’ve been ready and waiting for you to get here,” Leia replied.

“Before we go,” Luke said, glancing up at Han. “Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn’t some kind of flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you –”

“You’re warning me?” Han cut in. “Look kid, let me put it this way: my whole damn garrison believed in this so much that, without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood. So, I don’t know what you think you’ll find buried out in the sand there but – the city is there. Shall we go now?”

Luke nodded. He wasn’t completely satisfied with his answer but he didn’t want to press the matter any further. At least Hamunaptra was out there.

“Ladies first,” Han said, gesturing to the boarding ramp.

Leia made her way up the ramp with Luke following behind her. Han was about to join them when he heard someone call out “Solo!”

Han froze before turning to see Greedo approach him, followed by a group of men. Han recognized some to be men that worked for Jabba while some he didn’t know. This was _just_ what he needed. “Greedo, nice to see you.”

“Same to you too, Solo. I’m assuming you mixed up the departure times since you gave me a later time?,” Greedo asked, coolly.

Han kept his expression neutral as he said, “Honest mistake but you’re here now. I see you didn’t come alone though.”

“Jabba wanted to send extra men to help bring back whatever is found to him.”

“Of course he did,” Han replied. He was tempted to shoot Greedo but since he’d shown up with others, there was no way he could get away with it.

 

Up on the boat, the twins realized Han had not followed them. They turned back to the dock to see him speaking with a group of men.

“Who do you suppose he’s talking to?” Luke asked.

“I don’t know,” Leia answered. When Han and the group started to board the ship together, she added, “But I don’t like it. He told us not to tell anyone about this trip and yet he brings an entire party along.”

Luke didn’t know what to think of the group but it made him feel uneasy, bringing him to agree reluctantly with his sister.

 

Han glanced over at Luke and Leia when he stepped onto the boat. He could tell he needed to do some quick damage control on this situation as Leia glared daggers at him and Luke looked disappointed. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t stand the younger man looking at him like that.

He was glad Greedo and Jabba’s men went their own way once on the ship so he could approach the twins without them being around. “Before you say anything, it’s not what it looks like,” he said, stopping in front of them.

“Then tell us was it is and be honest,” Leia said, putting her hands on her hips.

Han sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. “Fine, but let’s find a place to talk in private instead of here.”

“We can talk in our room,” Leia said. She picked up her bag and led the way to the rooms.

The twins were to share one room while Han had the room across from them. After dropping his bags in there, Han joined Luke and Leia in their room.

“All right, I want to make it clear I did not invite those men with us,” Han said.

“But I saw you talking to that same man who I saw you with at the bar the other night,” Leia said. “It’s just a coincidence he showed up on the same boat as us?” it was clear Leia found this suspicious.

“He works for a man that I happen to owe some money too. It’s not a big deal.” Han didn’t need them knowing all about his business but he could tell his little lie didn’t work on them.

“Well, it’s obviously a big deal if they’ve followed you here. Do they know where we’re going?” Luke asked.

Han nodded.

Leia threw her hands into the air as she shot up from her seat on the bed. “This is just what we need! This is why I didn’t want to include anyone on this! We don’t need other people there with us getting in the way. It should have just been me and you, Luke.” She began to pace around the small room with her hands on her hips.

Luke rose from the bed and approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. “Leia, please calm down. It’s going to be all right. Take a deep breath.” Luke was used to her fiery outbursts and knew how to calm her down. “That’s better,” he said as Leia closed her eyes and began taking slow, deep breaths.

When Leia opened her eyes, she looked at Luke and then to Han. “So, why did they show up here? Did you tell them where we were going?”

“No, I didn’t tell him but unfortunately, Greedo overheard our conversation. I lied to him about what time we were leaving to get him off our trail but he anticipated that. I didn’t know all those men would show up,” Han answered, eyeing the twins curiously. 

“They’re just after the treasure, aren’t they?” Luke asked, walking back to sit on the bed. Leia remained standing but in a somewhat calmer mood.

“For the most part yes. They’re going to take back as much as they can to Jabba and make I return to repay my debt to him.”

“You must owe him a lot of money then,” Luke said.

Han nodded, not wanting to go into any more details about that.

Luke felt guilty now that they wouldn’t be able to pay Han like they had said when the man really needed it. Before he could admit they couldn’t pay him, Leia spoke.

“There’s nothing we can do about it now. They’re already here. We can either try and lose them once get off the boat _or_ travelling with a larger group will make the journey safer. As long as we get to Hamunaptra and they stay out of our way, it’ll be okay.” While she still didn’t like the group of men following them, it might come in handy later on.

“I guess so,” replied Han. He wanted nothing more to do with the men and hoped there would be a way to get rid of them.

Leia nodded. She wasn’t happy with the situation but they were going to have to deal with it now. “I’m going to be out on the deck. I need some alone time.”

Han jumped up from his chair and followed her to the door. “Do you think you’ll be okay on your own?”

Leia snorted. “Trust me, I can handle myself.” Without a second glance back, Leia exited the room.

Han watched her walk down the hall. He was concerned about her being out on the ship alone. He couldn’t speak for everyone on board but he knew Jabba’s men.

“She means it when she says she can take care of herself,” Luke said, bringing Han’s attention back to him. “She just needs some time to cool off.”

“Alright then, I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.” Han glanced at Luke before stepping out, leaving the other man alone in the room.

“Fine, then I’ll just sit here by myself,” Luke said out loud to no one in particular.

 

Later that evening, Han stepped out of his room. He knocked on the twins’ room but didn’t get an answer. He decided to go and look for them. He reentered his room to grab his pack of weapons and carried it with them. He didn’t like leaving the bag alone.

Han found Leia first. She was seated at a table with some of Jabba’s men, playing poker. It surprised Han but Leia was proving to be unlike any woman he’d ever met. Leia acknowledged him with a nod when she saw him but didn’t say anything to keep her focus on the game. She might have still been irritated with him too.

He kept walking around the deck until he found Luke sitting at a small table, reading. The younger man was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t notice Han approach until he dropped his pack down on the table.

The sudden and loud noise startled Luke, making him jump in his seat. He looked up to see Han staring down at him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Han said.

Luke looked up at him from his book. “I just wasn’t expecting anyone to sit with me.”

“I can find somewhere else to sit then if you rather be alone,” Han said as he started to pick up his pack.

“No, you can sit with me. I don’t mind,” Luke said. He closed his book and sat it on the table. “I’ve read this one multiple times anyway so it’s okay.”

“All right,” Han said. He unrolled his back on the table, revealing multiple guns and ammunition. He sat down in the chair across from Luke and picked up the shotgun.

Luke stares at the assortment of weapons in front of him. He’d never seen so much of it right in front of him before. “Um, did I miss something? Are we going into battle?” he asked, looked back up at Han.

Han continued to look over the gun and began to clean it as he answered, “Kid, there’s something out there, something underneath that sand.” Han wasn’t one to believe in superstitious stuff, that would be ridiculous, but this tie was different. He occasionally still had nightmares about what happened that day in Hamunaptra when he was the only one from his garrison to walk away from the fight. Bringing all the guns with him made him feel a little safer.

“What do you think is out there?” Luke asked, leaning against the table.

“Don’t really know.” Han wanted to say something evil but admitting it would only make it true and he wasn’t about to do that.

“Do you believe in the Hamunaptra curse?” Luke may be an educated man but that didn’t stop him from believing in curses or such things. He didn’t care if people thought he was silly because of it.

“No, I don’t believe in fairy tales of hokum. It’s all made up.”

“The Ancient Egyptians believed in it,” Luke argued.

Han chuckled. “That doesn’t mean they were right. What are you so interested in finding out there anyway?”

Luke let the comment slide. Everyone was entitled to their opinions, even if he thought they were wrong. “I’m hoping to find one of history’s most famous books. The Book of Amun-Ra. It contains with it all the secret incantations of the Old Kingdom. It’s been sort of a life’s pursuit to find it.” Luke left out the part that he felt drawn to the city. He didn’t feel comfortable sharing that detail.

“And the fact that they say it’s made of pure gold makes no never mind to you?”

Luke smiled. “You know your history.”

“I know my treasure,” Han replied, setting the shotgun down and picked up another.

Luke leaned back in his chair. It was obvious that’s all Han waned out of this, treasure. He couldn’t blame him and Luke had to remind himself this was all a business arrangement. But that didn’t stop him from starting to fall for the man.

“So, Luke,” Han said, breaking the silence that was beginning to form, “are you seeing anyone?” His gaze lingered on Luke as he waited for his answer.

Luke met his gaze. “No.”

“Really? That’s a bit of a surprise.”

Luke didn’t know what to make of that. “Does it matter?” He didn’t know whether to be flattered or insulted by Han’s comment.

Han dropped his gaze down on the gun in his hand. “I was just curious to know if you had someone to get back to after this.”

That caught Luke by surprise Was Han interested in him? That couldn’t be right. “So, what do you think of my sister?” Luke asked. He had to know what Han thought of her. While she didn’t seem so interested in him, he saw how Han looked at her earlier. He’d rather know now than get his hopes on a man he couldn’t have.

“I’m trying not to, kid.”

“Good.” Luke hadn’t realized he said that out loud until he saw Han slowly glance up at him. He felt his cheeks heat up and he had to get away from this situation before things could get awkward or more embarrassing. He grabbed his book and quickly rose from his chair, almost knocking it over in his haste. “Excuse me,” he said as he walked away.

Han stared at him in confusion as he watched Luke walk away. “What just happened?”

 

Luke returned to his room and readied himself for bed. He was glad that the room was empty. Leia was still out on the ship somewhere, probably still taking Jabba’s men for all that they had in poker. After he changed into his pajamas and sat on the bed, he realized how restless he felt. There was no way he could fall asleep now. So he stood up and picked up his book to continue reading as he walked around the room.

As he walked, his mind wandered back to Han and the things he said, causing Luke to lose his focus on what he was trying to read. What did he mean about not trying to think about Leia? At first, he thought it was a good sign but the more he thought about it, the less sure he was. Did it mean Han liked Leia and he was trying not to think about her or did he have no interest in her? Luke could tell Han was concerned about her earlier when she left to be alone. Which would be fine with Luke if it hadn’t been for the way Han acted around Luke when they were alone. Now he didn’t know what to think.

“Oh, to hell with it,” Luke said snapping the book shut. He walked over to the mirror and set the book down on the sink. He picked up his brush to and started to run it through his hair when his book fell to the floor. He leaned down to pick it up and when he glanced at the mirror, he saw a man dressed in black behind him.

He spun around and tried to scream as the man stepped forward, raising his hook for a hand at Luke, silencing him. “Where is the map?” the man asked.

Luke started to panic and he stepped back, bumping into the wall. He was trapped and he quickly tried to think of a way to distract the man. “Over there,” he said, motioning to the table where the map was at. Maybe the man would step away and he could escape.

The man didn’t move. “And the key?” he asked, eyes still fixed on Luke.

“Key? What key?” Luke had no idea what he was talking about. He slowly tried to step away but the man was still blocking him from running to the door. He had to think of something quick to get out of this.

“Luke!” Han shouted as he entered the room, guns drawn. He saw the man in black turn away from Luke and to face him. Without a second thought, he took aim and fired, hitting him in the shoulder.

Luke shoved the man away from him, knocking him onto the couch. A lantern was knocked from the wall and fell to couch, son engulfing it in flames. Luke ran for Han and they made their way out of the room. Halfway down the hallway, Luke stopped and turned around. “Wait! I forgot the map,” he shouted as he began to run back to the room, despite the flames.

Han grabbed Luke’s arm and started pulling him away from the room. He adjusted the strap of his pack on his shoulder. “It’s all right. I’ve got the map up here,” he said, pointing to his head.

“Oh that’s reassuring,” Luke replied sarcastically, as Han continued to drag him away.

 

Leia was pocketing her winnings when she heard the gunshot. She immediately made her way to their room to find Luke. As she turned to enter the hallway, smoke was filling it as flames came from their room. “Luke!” she cried as she ran to their room, skidding to a stop in front of it.

She cautiously stepped into the room, covering her mouth and nose. She didn’t see her brother but a man. She saw him reaching for the puzzle box that had been knocked to the floor. She quickly grabbed it from the floor and ran away. She had to find her brother.

Han lead Luke toward the edge of the ship, dodging bullets that were flying toward them. There were men in similar black clothing all over the ship. Han shot their way across the ship, hitting a few of the men as they went. They were able to get them to the edge of the ship without being hit.

“Can you swim?” he asked Luke.

“Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it,” Luke huffed.

 Han set his pack of weapons down. “Trust me, it calls for it.” Without warning, Han scooped Luke up and tossed him over board. “Swim to shore, I’m going to find your sister,” Han called to Luke.

Thankfully he didn’t have to search long for her. She was crouched behind a stack of crates not far from the edge with a gun in her hand, shooting at some of the men who were attacking them.

“Leia, we need to get off of this boat now,” Han yelled to her.

“Where’s Luke?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the men in front of her.

There was an explosion and more flames erupted, spreading across the ship. There were shouts as people tried to flee, jumping into the water to escape.

“He’s safe. I already got him overboard and he’s heading to the shore. We need to go before the fire spreads anymore.”

With one last shot, Leia followed Han to where he had tossed Luke over. Han offered Leia his hand for assistance but she refused, climbing over herself and jumping in. Han picked up his bag but before he could jump, Greedo ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

“Thought you were going to escape without me, Solo?” the man asked.

Han was not in the mood to argue. “I thought you would have been smart enough to escape on your own,” he said before jumping in.

As he swam for shore, he heard a splash behind him but he didn’t bother to look and see if it was Greedo or not. Luke and Leia had made it to shore before him and ran up to him as he approached. He was soon joined by Greedo but Han nor the twins paid him any attention.

“Are you all right?” Luke asked.

“I’m fine. How about you too?”

“We’re good. Thanks for saving me back there,” Luke said.

Han waved him off. “It was nothing.”

“Now what do we do? We just lost everything. All of our tools, our clothes,” Leia said. “Who were those the people attacking us?”

“I don’t know but I’ve got a bad feeling about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'm hoping it'll be within the next month.


End file.
